The Gladers meet Peter Pan
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: Summary inside. Read and review. NewtXOC, ThomasXTeresa.
1. Chapter 1

The Gladers meet Peter Pan.

Summary: Thomas and the others are orphans in an orphanage. What is going to happen when some kids visit?

**Chapter 1**

Thomas groaned in boredom.

"Thomas, slim it." Newt said. "You sound like a dying animal."

Gally nodded in agreement.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I'm bored."

Minho and Alby were playing cards. Minho rolled his eyes.

"Well find somethin' to do you shuck head" Minho said looking up from the card came. They had made up their own slang because Minho and Newt got into trouble for actually saying a swear word.

Chuck was looking out of the window. Thomas sat up and looked around.

Gally was picking at his nails. Teresa knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Minho shouted.

Teresa opened the door.

"Hey guys. What you up to?" asked Teresa.

"Nothing much." Newt said. Alby, Gally, Thomas and Chuck looked at her. Brenda came in.

"Hey guys." Brenda said.

"Hey Brenda" Thomas said waving. Brenda waved back. Jason growled slightly. Jason was a springer spaniel. He barked towards the window.

Chuck looked out of the window. He saw a girl sitting on a roof looking around. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes. Her clothes were tattered. She was wearing PJs. The T-shirt was quite muddy and torn. The PJ bottoms were torn and tattered, they were just below her knee, you could see her shin. She was wearing no socks or shoes. She was barefoot.

Jason barked at her again. Gally and Newt rushed to the window.

The girl got up and flew off. Chuck looked very confused. Chuck blinked.

They were told to grow up and become gentlemen. Minho sighed.

Jorge came into the room. "Okay guys, time for bed. Now."

"Alright." Minho said.

Teresa and Brenda walked out of the door and to their dorm room. Minho yawned. Newt yawned. Gally yawned.

Alby yawned. Chuck yawned. They all got into their beds and fell asleep.

* * *

Newt's eyes snapped open with the shifting weight on his bed. He turned his head to see a figure on his bed.

It was a girl. She was staring at him with curious brown eyes. She had long hair. She tilted her head to the side, curious. He gasped. The girl looked at him and jumped. She fell off the bed. Jason woke up and barked at her. The girl flew up stayed onto the ceiling. Jason barked at her. Minho groaned and tuner over.

The girl headed for the window but Jason caught onto her shadow. With a yell of surprise, Newt fell out of his bed. The window came down cutting the shadow from the girl. The girl floated in the air looking shocked.

Jason chased after her shadow. The shadow moved around the room while Jason chased after it, barking and growling.

Minho groaned again. Newt got a torch and snuck outside. He looked around. There was no sign of the girl. Newt blinked.

The shadow went into a draw. Jason sat there and barked at it.

Newt went back inside. He climbed back into bed and watched the window, in case the girl came back. The girl didn't come back. It started to snow. Newt sighed. He wondered who that girl was.

Newt finally fell asleep.

Who was that girl?

**Chapter done! **

**R&R **

**Thanks **

**Lexy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The Gladers meet Peter Pan.

Summary: Thomas and the others are orphans in an orphanage. What is going to happen when some kids visit?

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning, Thomas and his friends were downstairs in the kitchen, except for Newt. Thomas frowned, confused.

"Where's Newt?" Thomas asked looking looked around.

"Still asleep. That shuck-face." Minho said after swallowing his swig of Orange Juice. He took another swig of orange juice.

"We couldn't get him up for some reason. He just groaned and muttered 'go away'" Alby said. Thomas raised an eyebrow. Newt is normally up before them. He wondered why Newt wasn't up yet.

"He keeps muttering about a girl. He said in his sleep that the girl could fly." Minho said. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Why was Jason barking last night?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know." Alby replied. "Ask Jason if ya want to know."

Chuck rolled his eyes. Newt trudged down the stairs. Everyone looked at him.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Minho said smirking. Newt glared at him. Minho smirked. Alby, Gally and the others snickered.

Newt got some toast and ate it. He kept looking at the window.

"Why do you keep looking at the window?" Chuck asked curious. Newt just shrugged.

"Your hiding something." Minho said poking his cheek. Newt slapped his hand away.

"Fine. A girl was in our room. She was on my bed looking at me with curious brown eyes." Newt said.

Everyone laughed.

"You were dreaming Newt." Teresa said putting a hand on his shoulder. Newt looked at her.

"I was not!" Newt said. Minho rolled his eyes.

Newt sighed. He ate some more toast. Why didn't anyone believe him? Why was it only him who saw her? Who was she?

After breakfast, Thomas and his friends went back up the their rooms.

They got changed. Newt got changed into his My Chemical Romance t-shirt and he wore black jeans. He looked in the mirror. His hair was very messy and he looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge. He brushed his hair. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Minho gasped. "She's back!"

Newt turned around. He glared at Minho, who was laughing.

"Not funny!" Newt said giving Minho the look of death. Minho laughed.

Newt rolled his eyes.

Brenda came up to Minho and smacked around the head. "Leave him alone!" she said.

Minho rolled his eyes.

Chuck swore he saw a brown haired girl watching them. She winked then flew off.

* * *

Later, Jorge was going to a party. Jason was put outside. Newt and the others were asleep.

The window was closed. Something opened the window. A small figure flew in.

The figure looked around. The figure kept muttering something like "Not here, not here." as it went around the room.

The figure flew up to the draw and saw Maisie's shadow.

Maisie flew in. She looked around. She looked over at all of the beds. Minho was drooling on his pillow and snoring, Chuck was sleep muttering about pancakes, Newt was snoring, Thomas was producing nose whistles and Gally was snoring as well. Maisie rolled her eyes.

"I gotta find my shadow," she whispered to herself.

The figure flew up to Maisie.

"What is it Stephano?" Maisie whispered.

"Your shadow. Over there!" Stephano said pointing to the draw. Maisie nodded and flew over to the draw.

Stephano jumped up and down on the draw.

"Sh!" Maisie said. Stephano went quiet. "1...2...3!"

She opened the draw and her shadow shot out. She grabbed onto its ankle. The shadow tried to escape. It started gliding away. Maisie held on. It started crashing her on the wall.

"Ow! Ow!" Maisie said. Stephano tried to help. Maisie shrieked. She managed to get her shadow. She tried to stick her shadow on with soap. Newt woke up and saw her.

"Hello?" he asked. Maisie turned and looked at him. She shrieked slightly and flew up in the air. Newt blinked. "You can fly!"

Maisie looked at him with big brown eyes. Newt blinked again. He turned on the light.

Maisie flew down to the floor. She nodded then curtsied.

Newt bowed. Maisie giggled slightly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Maisie." Maisie replied. "What's yours?"

"Newt." Newt replied.

"Nice to meet you." Maisie said. Newt nodded.

"I'll help you with your shadow." he said. He went out of the room. Maisie tilted her head in confusion.

Newt came back with some black thread and a sewing needle. Maisie looked at him.

"I thought girls sew." she said.

"Yeah, they do. I was made to learn." Newt answered. He threaded the needle. "This may hurt a bit."

Maisie nodded. So, he started sewing on her shadow. Maisie cried out in pain a few times, but she gritted her teeth and kept quiet. Newt finally finished sewing her shadow. He cut off the excess string with his scissors.

Maisie stood up. She grinned. She saw her shadow on the wall. "My shadow is back!" she exclaimed jumping up. "Thank you!"

Newt chuckled. "You're welcome."

Maisie hugged him. Newt blushed slightly. Maisie blushed.

She let go of him and started flying around the room. She landed on Minho's bedpost and did a funny pose. Newt laughed. He heard Minho groan softly. Newt turned to look at him. Minho was drooling on his pillow. Maisie chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Chuck heard Maisie laughing. He opened his eyes and saw Maisie standing on Minho's bedpost. He blinked. Maisie turned to look at him.

"Newt. Who's she?" Chuck whispered.

"Maisie." Newt replied.

Chuck nodded. Maisie got a pen and drew a moustache on Minho's upper lip. She giggled slightly. Newt chuckled and Chuck laughed.

"Where do you live?" Newt asked.

"Second to the right and straight until morning." Maisie said.

"Cool!" Chuck said. Newt smiled.

Maisie smiled back. She looked out of the window.

"I better get back." Maisie said.

Newt and Chuck nodded. Maisie stepped onto the window sill. Then she jumped off the window sill. Chuck gasped. Maisie floated up in the air.

Then she flew off. Newt and Chuck watched her.

Little did they know, their lives were going to get a bit crazy.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review! **

**Lexy! **


End file.
